The present disclosure relates to printing management systems and image forming apparatuses.
Handout management systems are known which collect and manage handouts distributed to people who attend to a meeting. Among the handout management systems is one that compares the identification information of distributed handouts with identification information read from collected handouts to check how many handouts are returned.